Phantom x
by Ruleroftheuniverseandpuppies
Summary: the young justice team is on a mission to explore the remaining leaves of cadmium. on the bottom level the find a strange boy with white hair floating in a tank..who is he and who is the one he calls master?
1. Chapter 1

"_Thought"_

"Taking"

"**Shouting"**

"Different language"

All characters, placeless belong to their creators

Beep….beep…beep….beep

I slowly opened my eyes, I was still in my containment device, still floating in the cold slimy green goo.

Beep….beep…beep….beep

"_Crash! Five teens just burst through the door. They look funny. Master was not going to be happy; he just fixed the door. The smallest one started taping at the control panel for my tank, maybe he was going to let me out….I haven't been out in awhile…..not since the door incident..the tank doors slide open".. _I stumble out_.." the red head boy approaches me he a dresses the others "_Do you think it can talk?" "_I don't like being called and it" "_Yes…**he** can talk" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Robins POV**

"_It started out as a normal day." I got up, went to school. Touted Bab's in math then whet over to mount justice" then that is when things started getting interesting. We had a mission. Are mission was to explore the lower levels of Cadmus, the levels below the one we found Super-boy. It was just to see if there were any other experiments. We arrived at Cadmus around 19:00 and quickly made are way down the elevator shaft" We searched each level and final reached the bottom. There was a gargantuan door with that said PHANTOM-X. I tried hacking the door but it was not working. Batman is going to have my head. _

**Kid Flash POV **

"_Robin is taking forever with the door. So far all we found in this place was a bunch of broken test tubes and trashed computers, there is probable nothing behind that door any way. "_Stand back I going to try to blow it open" shouted robin. Robin through a bird-a-rang at the door then ducked behind a broken control console. beep..beep.. BOOM! The explosion ripped through the door tearing it of it hinges. The team and I raced through the door. In the center of the room was a tank with full of green liquid with a something inside a person I think. Robin ran over to the control pale and started hacking it trying to let the thing out. The doors on the tank slide open and green goo spilled onto the floor the person that was in the tank stumbled out and looked around the room confused. I ran over to it "do you think it can talk?" I asked the team.

**Dan's POV **

"_I was confused. None of the people in the room were my master, I was glad the He wasn't hear _"Did my master send you" I asked them "

fish boy answered "who is your master"

"nobody important" i replied

_Flash back_

"_I shall have you pelt at the foot of my bed whelp." Skulker was really starting to annoy me. "Ghost Boy AKA Inviso-Bill AKA Phantom AKA Danny Fenton," How did they know I looked down there where a bunch of GIW agents and tons of tanks and vans loaded with ghost weapons. " we Know you are a hafa come down now and no one get hurt. " I panicked I flew fast as I could headed for home. Boom! Did I just break the sound barrier? I arrived home and fazed through the door lying on the floor in pools of their own blood was my family _

_End of flash back _

"Heeeellloo" an hand with a bright red glove waving in front of my face snapped me out of the past.

"What?" I asked

"Doooo yooou waaant toooo go wiiith usss" said the annoying red head said in a way that you would a dress a small child. A blond girl smacked him in the head.

Wally! She screeched, "Don't make fun of meta-humans you don't know the powers of"

"What makes you think he has powers?" the red head said

"Umm he has white hair, he is blue and he is glowing" Blondie said in a sarcastic way

"Oh…"

"Well would you like to meet the League?" said the short one

"What is the league? I never heard of them''

"What year is it?" said short one

"1982?" well that's when I came here at least" I responded

They stated whispering among themselves the finally, the short one said, "I don't know how to break it to you but..."

"It is 2012," the red head blurted out" you have been here for 30 years."


End file.
